Tears of Pearl
by ChenChennn
Summary: What comes after death? Well, I certainty did not expect myself to be thrown in the narutoverse...AS A MERMAID! What will Maddy encounter in this new world? Can she survive the harsh word of shinobi? Will she succumb to the never ending cycle of hatred? Or will she find the unexpected by falling in love? Rate and Review love 3!
1. Chapter 1: Before The Beginning

**Heyyall! It's a new story so if you have any idea or recommendation, plz message me !**

 **Chen_chennn: Hey Maddy come here and do the fucking disclaimer!**

 **Maddy: No, wait! Don't you see I'm busy reading itachi smut! I'm at the point where he inserts…**

 **Chen_chenn: NO! STOP! (Sigh) Never mind, I'm gonna do it myself: I don't own any of the characters, they're all Masashi Kishimoto's. Maddy's mine though.**

Chapter 1: Before the Beginning

My mom always used to tell me "Life is short, ain't nobody got time to shit around like you." And I, being the insufferable teen I was, never listened to her until it was too late. Why would I, I mean before _that_ _incident_ happened, I was living the American dream: hanging around with the popular kids, spending lots of money, and showing off a figure worthy of being part of the Victoria's Secret Angels…Wait, who am I even kidding. I was nothing of what I just described. I was a loner, poor plain Maddy who never stood out from the crowd, never got the attention she deserved, and always lured in her perfect little sister's shadow. The only place where I could really find myself was in the Narutoverse. Over there, I wasn't a nobody, I could be _anybody._

Hidden in my own room, far away from my sister's friends and their annoying gossips, I would sometime bury myself under my covers and watch a five hour marathon of Naruto anime. If my sister's drug was shopping and over-spending, mine would be anime and manga. Every time I turned a page or clicked the _play_ of a new episode, I would get this rush of adrenaline and sensation of satisfaction. I was addicted. You can ask me anything, and I mean _EVERYTHING,_ and I could answer you right away. I mean I knew sasuke's favorite food-tomatoes-, sakura's blood type-O-, and even Naruto's weight-50,9kg. However, every high has its down. Every time I turned the last page of the latest manga or clicked the _exit_ of the latest episode, I always wondered why real life couldn't be as exciting as the life of a shinobi, why we had so many restrictions, so many rules, and why everyone just simply followed them without any questions. Society always tried to put us in different labeled boxes and identified us based on what we presented them, not what we truly are from the inside. When there are people who are different, who doesn't fit in any of their boxes, people like me, we are simply thrown aside and ignored.

And that is how I have lived the past sixteen years of my life, suppressed by society's norms, ignored by my family members, and harassed by my sister's shitty little friends. Yup, life's a bitch, well, that was what I have always thought until _that accident_ happened…I used to despise life and everything that came with it, such as friendship, love, hope. All I could see was black, hate, and despair. I crossed path with death many times before. However, the razor blade somehow was never sharp enough, the roof was never too far away from the ground, and the rope always seemed too loose. Obviously, my family never bat an eye when they knew what I was trying to do, that is taking my own life away. They never cared and never will, because perfect little sister always came first, perfect little sister is always better than you, you should become more like your perfect little sister. What they don't know is that this perfect little sister of theirs is the one who causes all my sufferance, who made it a goal in her life to make mine miserable, to crush me with everything she has. All that hatred for what? "For fun", she says.

Well that game of hers lead me to my death, literally.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Heyyall! It's a new story so if you have any idea or recommendation, plz message me!**

 **Maddy: And he slowly, but surely put his enormous…**

 **Chenchennn: MADDY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SMUT BEFORE CHAPTER 30?!**

 **Maddy: Okay, okay I get it :3 Here, I'll do the disclamer for ya: Chenchennn don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto's.**

Chapter 2: The Beginning

 _Well that game of hers led me to my death, literally._

"What do you say to someone you absolutely hate?"

That was my exact thoughts when my dear sister slammed the door of my own house in my face. I found myself staring at the white paint, dumbfounded. This was the twelfth time she did that to me this month. I slowly made my way down the marble steps of ours stairs and walked down the path leading toward the front gate.

I sigh.

I walked past the richly decorated garden with red roses on my right and white lilacs on my left. The moon reflected its light through a fountain where water flew out of the vase a ridiculous Cupid was holding. I arrived before the front gate, a tall black and imposing metal structure. Everyone with an eye could tell that this mansion was owned by rich people-that _I_ was rich- and admired our wealth. Well guess what? I HATE it. The smell of these red roses reminded me of my mother's perfume. The fountain made me think of my sister, with her endless love games. As for the gate, it was a reminder, a warning: I was trapped. Every day, it shows me that I am a prisoner, that I am restrained by the chains of shame and humiliation my own family set on me.

I sigh again.

There was nothing I could do but wait. Waiting. That's what I always did. I often found myself in these kind of situation, where my sister threw parties at home and didn't want to be seen with "such a bookworm freak", that I was. Today wasn't so bad thought, she at least had the decency of telling me that there was a storm coming…seconds before she left me in my LOTR T-shirts and sweatpants on the front porch.

I sigh for the third time.

I knew there was no meaning for me to just stand there like the fool everyone seemed to think I was. Thus, I simply walked away. Away from the sound of laughter. Away from the smell of teenage hormones. Away from sight of the happy, _normal_ life I was supposed to have. I knew this was all partly my fault, being antisocial and all, but I have always hoped that _someday_ , _someone_ would come out and say to me:

" _Everything is fine. You are loved. You are needed. You are important."_

I have always hoped that that person would take me by the hand and lead me away from everything, toward somewhere better, toward somewhere I could be happy, toward paradise.

But nobody did and nobody ever will.

Every time when I walked away from _this_ , from _everyone_ , from _her_ , I wanted to turn around so bad. But I knew. I knew that if I turned around and saw the image of what I wished so bad to attain but could never have, I would have a breakdown. Again.

So I ran.

I loved running, apart from Naruto, it was the only thing I actually liked and enjoyed. I loved feeling the pearls of sweat running down my neck, gliding over my skin and soaking my shirt. I loved the wind that whipped my face when I accelerated, flipping my clothes all around me. I loved feeling every muscle in my body tensing and flexing until my lungs begged for air. I loved the feeling of my sneakers hitting the concrete ground, sending splashes of water around me. I loved feeling so…ALIVE.

Then, rain started pouring. It started with a small shower, but soon became the big storm the weathercast warned the England population about.

But I didn't stop. I couldn't. I should've.

Because if I did, I would have seen that the light was red. I would have seen the enormous truck that was driving at full speed toward me. I would have heard the people screaming at me to stop. Because if I did, I wouldn't be freezed in my spot. I wouldn't get hit by that damn truck and thrown in the air.

I wouldn't be dead goddamit!


End file.
